


Spiral

by the_crybaby



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Not Beta Read, basically this is not happy and go lucky, excessive thoughts, mental breakdowns, mentioning of throwing up/being sick, omi and sakyo are not dating, raw version of omi, sakyo's being a father figure, self destructive copes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crybaby/pseuds/the_crybaby
Summary: Omi spirals back to old habits and has a mental breakdown
Kudos: 27





	Spiral

It was building up and it was going to burst any day now. Omi was feeling the stress and anxiety covering him like a pile of rocks, non stop in such a cruel, cruel way. All of the stress of having to take care of so many people, worry for himself, worry about his personal life was all too much. Omi felt the breakdown building up in his throat that slowly became bigger throughout the weeks until one day of finally snapping like a rubber band.

He was angry, he was distraught, he was lost and didn't have anyone to hold onto to calm him down. He was alone in a cold, dark room he couldn't find a way out of. Usually, Omi would try to force a pleasant voice and a sweet smile but he wasn't having it. He was tired of everyone thinking his life was sunshine and rainbows when it was obviously not. It was killing him inside that not a single person could see what was going on with him through the build up of a mental breakdown. 

Omi saw Sakyo’s cigarettes lying on the counter one day through the build up, took one and lit it up before starting his addiction to it again. He lost count of how many he was smoking, he was reeking of cigarettes and didn't have a word to say about it besides trying to wash it off every night. He knew once it was in his skin he was damned with it but it was giving him relief for a short period of time, he didn't care. Once again, no one was asking questions of why he was starting an old habit. 

Standing outside, everything looked black and grey to Omi. Every noise irked him to the point he could slam his hand on the counter and yell at everyone to shut up already. He was itching to do it but decided against that one, not wanting to scare the younger ones and make them traumatized from his action. Instead, Omi started lingering around the bars at night, easily slipping out without a peep and no one would ask. They all assumed he was dealing with college work and he took advantage of it. 

Omi sat there, a cigarette between his fingers then a beer bottle in the other hand. He looked exhausted, he looked irritated, he looked like he was completely done with his life. Shaking his leg vigorously, he let out a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in his throat that would soon turn into something he couldn’t swallow down anymore. His thoughts raced over every little option, he was too close to leaving his job and the company, crawling back home to his family to stay there until he died. 

Once again, no one took notice of this. 

Looking up with glassy eyes and a woozy head, a blonde man with glasses walked up and sat next to him with a long sigh of annoyance. 

“Let's go home, Fushimi.”

Omi follows him like a lost puppy outside, ignoring how the cold weather slapped him right in the face as he trails behind the man who would soon save him from his endless drowning. The two walk back to his dorm, thankful it was still just him and no one else. 

“You reek of alcohol and cigarettes, by the way.” He huffs, pointing to the chair to make Omi sit and he does silently. He watches the older man sit across from him in a spare chair, crossing his leg over the other as he keeps his eyes on the young man who was crumbling more and more. “Care to explain why you're back in old habits?” He asks finally, feeling bad for Omi who has been apparently screaming for help and not a single person took notice. Fuck, even he felt bad for not realizing sooner as Omi stared at the floor with a blank expression. 

Omi shrugs slightly, feeling the lump in his throat become so much bigger now that someone has shown attention to him. He didn't even realize he was beginning to cry until the broken sobs came out and Sakyo walked over there to rub his shoulder. 

“It's okay to cry and vent sometimes, you know.” Sakyo murmurs, taking in how self destructive Omi has been. Sakyo stays quiet and lets Omi have his moment, letting him finally break and let out painful sobs that have been sitting in his throat for so long it wasn't even funny anymore. Sakyo quickly gave Omi the trash can, letting him throw up whatever he had in his stomach and let him cry it out more. This was the raw version of the man everyone looked up to, something no one would ever see in a life time.

Sakyo rubs his back, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight. Through being sick, Omi was still crying and Sakyo took a guess it was from embarrassment and the beer mixing together. “Just let it out, Fushimi. Cry it all out if you have to. I'm right here, I promise.” Sakyo mumbles, feeling his heart shatter to know he's dealt with this before with someone younger. 

After a while, Omi was completely weak and everything felt like white static towards him. Sakyo took a good look at him, watching Omi wipe his mouth many tissues before blowing his nose and trying to stubbornly wipe away his tears. Omi was pitiful, his body was shaking from the aftermath, he could barely even hold the wadded up tissues and Sakyo had to gently instruct him the trash can was beside his foot. 

He looks up at Sakyo finally, still sniffling with a quivering bottom lip. His eyes were red, his face was now stained with tears and he looked honestly pale from everything. Sakyo keeps quiet, just letting Omi have his moment of silence to collect himself.

When Omi got his breathing back to normal, Sakyo began to talk again. “You're going to stay here tonight, though. You're too weak to leave and Nanao will annoy the living shit out of you if you went back.” Sakyo instructs, not giving him any choices and Omi nods weakly, just wanting to lie down and rest. 

Helping Omi get up to the couch across the dorm room, Sakyo did tell him to not do anything the next day. He just needed to rest from all of this and Omi felt like crying all over again but his body has been through so much it was impossible. Sakyo pulls out a water bottle, urging Omi to sit up and drink some before going to rest finally.

"I'm always here if you need to vent, Omi." Sakyo crouches down, giving him a soft expression. "And it is always okay to take a break for your health. We all appreciate of what you do but you need to stop being a super hero when you're human." Sakyo furrows his eyebrows, knowing exactly what he feels. Omi mumbles something incoherently, moving a little to get more comfortable and Sakyo drops the subject. 

"Just rest, we can talk more about this some other time. Right now, I just want you to sleep and get better." Sakyo stands up again, getting the blanket to put over Omi and Omi's vision became blurry before falling asleep.

Finally, Omi felt the affection and attention he's been craving for for a while now and it put his thoughts at ease.

  
  



End file.
